Return
by briar black death rose
Summary: After regaining his powers a few months have passed. Ichigo has wondered where rukia is, his hollow gives him advice and when he awakens from the surprising conversation Rukia appears. Using those instincts that his hollow demanded he use Ichigo takes action and kisses her, only to have someone see. 2 soul reapers and one of them being Renji.


**Briar: okay since it's Ichi's birthday today I decided to give him a special gift *grins widely***

**Ichigo: Aw shit that's her evil grin! *pouts***

**Briar: Is not, you'll be thanking me in the ennnnnd~~~*sing song voice***

**Ichigo: Tch, as if.**

**Briar: onto the story! :D**

It had been a few months since Ichigo had heard anything from soul society. Just regaining his powers back, nothing really exciting every happened. All enemies were sleighed with a single swing of his zanpakto. Some soul reapers came and went. They had not sent Rukia to visit to Karakura Town to be the soul reaper in charge since he the battle with Aizen. The last time Ichigo saw her was in soul society with the meeting with the head captain. It was quit lonely and Ichigo felt himself missing the small and petite soul reaper who gave him the opportunity to gain such immense power. It was summer time and Ichigo was bored out of his mind. Twiddling his substitute soul reaper pass Ichigo was just waiting for it to go off and cry 'hollow hollow hollow', but nothing came.

"When will nee-san come back?" Kon asked interrupting Ichigo's train of thought.

"I have no idea," replied Ichigo," she is a lieutenant after all and they don't go on missions very often in the world of the living."

"Well they did when those arrancars came around," countered Kon.

"Yeah but all the arrancars are gone," informed Ichigo," Kurotsuchi stationed himself in Hueco Mundo for a couple months getting one of the espada's information... I hope Nel and her brothers managed to escape."

The soul society, when coming up with information often sent a hell butterfly to Hat n' clogs only because Ichigo didn't know how to use a hell butterfly. Sometimes Hat n' clogs would come and deliver the message and other times he was so busy with his 'studies' a.k.a sleeping that Ichigo never got the message unless it was urgent. Yoroichi was often sent if it was important.

Now back to his thoughts that were so rudely interrupted by stupid Kon. now where was he? Oh right! Wanting something to do. Honestly, Ichigo would even fight his inner hollow who seemed to be dormant just to get out of this boredom. Closing his eyes Ichigo felt a sudden pull. The next thing he knows is he's standing in his shihahsho and in his inner world. It was not very often that that occurred. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo did not see Zangetsu. His inner world was no longer filled with the ocean of rain like it was before, instead it was filled with the bright blue skies with moving clouds and Ichigo could stand on the sky scrapers.

"Yo, you called," called a watery voice behind Ichigo.

Turning around, sword in hand Ichigo noticed his inner hollow staring at him.

"I did not call for you," replied Ichigo.

"Yes you did," informed the hollow with a maniac grin," now what do I owe this.. Pleasurable visit?"

"For the last time I did not call you!" exclaimed Ichigo," now what do you want?"

"Awe aibou don't you wanna play with me?" asked the hollow pretending to be hurt and cute.

"Wah! Stop that! That is not you!" yelled Ichigo," do you want to fight or not?"

"Naw," answered the hollow.

"What. The. Fuck." said Ichigo.

"Well we ain't training," replied the hollow relaxing and sitting down," so really I have need to kill you..Yet. don't let your guard down. I am a hollow after all a-"

"Just tell me what you want!" snapped Ichigo," or I'm leaving!"

"It's about that girl soul reaper," informed the hollow," I can't remember her name but I don't really care. If ya wanna see her so bad why don't ya go to soul society? Ya think about her constantly"

"I don't think about her a lot," retorted Ichigo," and if I go there they'll probably be confused. Substitute soul reapers don't just go there to visit friends. I belong here. They might even think you took over. Can I even use your powers?"

"Ya should killa captain or something," suggested the hollow," then we can be there and kick ass! Anyway I got bored of taking over your body. I'll do it when your near death anyway. Way more easier but like that'll happen. So until then I'll be a good little horse. You can still use my powers...If soul society knew that you could probably take down old man. You can use cero's like the other vizards. It's like when you used the fire crane cannon to enter Seiretie. Concentrate and imagine a ball in your hand, then release it. C'mon try it, the most that happens is ya blow yourself up. If so, ya can always have that chick fix ya up like always."

Ichigo sighed, his hollow was right. This was the first time he heard of being powerful enough to use a cero. The vizards used them but never told him he was able to do such. Placing his hand over his face, Ichigo formed his mask. Closing his eyes, Ichigo concentrated a ball of spiritual pressure in his hand. Ichigo could feel the power in his hand and opened his eyes and shot it out, destroying a skyscraper. Widening his eyes in shock, Ichigo's jaw dropped. That was as strong, maybe stronger than a gran rey cero!

"Shit," gasped Ichigo.

"See aibou you are the strongest," the hollow pointed out," now get outta here, you'll like what you see once you're there."

Ichigo's brows knitted together and he was forced out of his inner world. Grumbling about his hollow Ichigo heard a loud cry from Kon and stuck out his arm stopping him from what ever he was doing. Ichigo really did not want to deal with it. For all he knew it could be one of Kon's dirty smut magazine's that fell out of the window or he was trying to hide from Yuzu. Ichigo's whole family knew he was a soul reaper yet Yuzu still insisted on making outfits for her Bostov. Since Kon was such a pain when he took over Ichigo's body, Ichigo never bothered to tell her Bostov was a boy and told he Bostov was a girl and just gender confused since 'she' entered Ichigo's body a lot. This infuriated Kon and he swore his revenge, which wasn't much since Ichigo had someone keep close eyes on his body and Kon was threatened with Ishida creating a bunch of dresses for Yuzu's new teddy. Kon never got his revenge, since they both knew from experience how well Ishida was a sewing.

_I wonder what that hollow was saying about what I would like outside my inner world. I doubt it was Kon since he pisses me off_, Ichigo thought to himself.

Turning his head to face the window Ichigo saw Rukia, in her full glory standing in his window in her uniform, her badge present on her left arm. Blinking a few times to confirm this was not a dream Ichigo smiled. Rukia was back.

"Hey," greeted Ichigo.

"Hey," replied Rukia with her own smile.

Ichigo watched as she jumped down, landing on his floor. Her sword was on her hip, her hair still short as it was before. Ichigo hadn't noticed he was staring.

_She doesn't look like she's grown...But she is still cute as ever._

Ichigo blushed at the last though. Not once had he ever found a woman cute, nor had he ever thought of Rukia like that. So when Rukia ran over to him to see what was wrong Ichigo reacted on instinct. Pulling Rukia into his lap, Ichigo pressed his lips to Rukia's. A gentle, innocent kiss. Ichigo's tongue slipped out running along Rukia's bottom lip asking for entrance. Such was given and Ichigo was surprised to notice she was kissing him back. When they needed to breathe Ichigo pulled away a smiled. A deep blush was present on Rukia's face.

"Ichigo I-"

"Whoooooooa!" exclaimed a new voice," never saw that coming. Rukia what were you thinking!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Renji standing in his room too.

_Fuck!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

**Briar: Done...So Ichi what do you think?**

**Ichigo: I love you!**

**Briar: I knew you would. My first none one shot ichiruki story. Tell me what you think? reviews and such. I won't update as much since I have other stories and a novel. So until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
